The Eremetic and Efficacious Relationships of Severus Snape
by xXAureliaXx
Summary: Various relationships that Severus Snape has with a variety of people in the books and movies; from his family, coworkers, students, Harry and friends, fellow Order and DE members, and other people of that nature. Please give this pitiful thing a chance, eh?
1. A Rather Respectable Spy (Draco)

_Just as a note, please keep in mind that this is only intended to be a set of short one-shots of various characters and their interactions with Snape, mainly. Not totally sure where this will end up. I'm expecting that I'll do a variety of characters in this, passing from the past generation and Harry's, spanning from his relationships with coworkers, students, the Order, other Death Eaters, etc; so if you're into any of that, please do stay!_

_This particular chapter was more of a pitiful attempt at an introduction; others will likely contain genuine dialogue, whether directly internal or to others. _

_Hope you do enjoy._

* * *

**A Rather Respectable Spy; (Draco)**

If one would ask a person of the wizarding world what they think of the Malfoys, they could receive a variety of answers; an esteemed family, aristocratic, wealthy, proud – and, depending on whom you'd ask, some adjectives with rather nasty meanings. The idea of the heir to the Malfoy throne hunched over a dirty wooden stool in Hogwarts Potion's Classroom, chewing on his expensive quill – nervous, concerned, anxious – not things many would think of, with the proud Malfoy name.

Yet, here Draco sits.

This in of itself is now abnormal – a student seemingly afraid of Professor Severus Snape. Hardly surprising, either; a quick witted man with dubious teaching abilities, he seems an unlikely candidate as an academic potions master in every sense. Hogwarts is heavily divided by House loyalties, yet even with bias, it is understood universally; Snape is distant with a sharp tongue. The students fear, and so does Draco.

But, naturally, a Malfoy is very individualistic, and has it engrained on a self-conscious level to not show their true motives. Draco does fear Snape, but in an entirely different sense, with such strong emotions that only reminds him, besides his potions professor, of his father – the need of acceptance.

Every stir, every second counted, all acts of potions making are precise and a true art – the ability to bully Potter and his annoying friends be dammed, he will do his genuine best in this class. No longer is it just to achieve god grades to appease stupid teachers put in place by an even more illogical and disrespectful headmaster; this is Snape – the loyal follower of the dark lord, the spy, the friend of his father. Draco has always respected Snape, and Draco hands this feeling out like when he stays in the presence of mudbloods; only when necessary.

If anyone, Severus Tobias Snape deserves respect, in more ways than one.

* * *

_If it isn't painfully clear yet (probably is), this is my first ever FanFiction. I'd greatly appreciate criticisms – any whatsoever. Also, on another note, do you ever get the nagging feeling that you'll be absolutely embarrassed over the title you chose to name your story? I' feeling that hard, now. Oh, alas. Well, I hoped you enjoyed, regardless. _


	2. A Mother's Worry (Eileen 1)

Eileen nervously stirred the pot of stew in front on her. Though she looked distant with a far off look, she was listening intently to hear any footsteps, hoping for any indication that someone was coming in. Severus had been staying out later and later, now.

Ever since Severus stopped talking to that Lily girl, she'd been worried. Severus was never truly one for friends, and although he never talked to her about it (when does he?), she was a Slytherin; she could tell he was having troubles in school. She sighed, when she thought of it; she was bullied through her schooling, from those of the likes of Lestrange and Abraxas Malfoy. She would ask – she knows Severus doesn't think she cares, but truly, she does – but she knows he's too proud for that.

Eileen's ears could barely pick up on the sound of someone quietly unlocking the door and stepping in – she'd be off to get Tobias, in fear it was a robber, if not for the sound of a key being used. So, now Severus had taken to sneaking around. Odd; he's getting better at it, too. What is he doing that he needs to be sneaking around?

Eileen had always considered herself a proud woman. Though she'd been abused by a variety of people – her husband, her classmates, her parents for choosing to marry a muggle, she always felt she had inner strength. No matter what happened, she's find some way to deal with it. Yet, she had not a clue of how to deal with Severus' recent changes.

Severus was never very friendly or tactful, in many; her mother would say that he was a replica of her in all ways but looks, she was sure. Though he proved to be an exemplary Slytherin, he did break from the mold. Being hafblooded was obvious, but Severus also used to have such independent thoughts; he would not walk into dogma, he was even friends with a muggleborn!

But he's changed. No longer is he thoughtful, choosing his actions off of logic instead of emotion. Eileen had the same anger in her youth; she can see it. Standing in fear of his father has been replaced with anger and a burning hatred – his eyes glaze over with resentment any time he looks at me. The dodging of his eyes when he hears a sound behind him, heavy steps replacing light and carefully placed ones, dodging out in the odd hours of the night to "see his mates"…

Eileen knew something was happening with her son. Yet she let him grow up with an abusive father, did not step in when he was being bullied, and stood distant in his life. How could she possibly help now?


End file.
